Missing scene, Je ne sais what?
by Fan-Ncis-Fic
Summary: Little OS. And if, Peter and Alicia had this talk? I'm sorry for my english :S Beta is needed :D Read and review, it's short! Enjoy


Hey guys ! First, i want to say -to my defend- that i'm **French** so my english may be bad -well actually, it's certain !

Just for you know, this is happened in the -Wonderful ?- 4x12 ! It's like a missing scene in my way -you'll see. I'm so happy to see that there is more and more Alicia/Peter stories -shall i call it Florrick ?- ! I'm a huge fan of Peter/Alicia couple but i'm too a Willicia fan (less than P/A but still)

However, I hope you will enjoy it and it will be "good". If someone can be my **BETA** it will be an honnor, maybe I will be yours !

* * *

He sat on the couch little tired and watched her silently

"**So...Do I have to ask you how are we're doing ?**" he asked with a little smile.

It was an anxious smile. His question was ironic, of course, because he knews that he have to. Maybe, they have to. Together, because he hates this things. He hates his relationship with her. Yeah, he likes having sex with her, I didn't deny it but he wants more. More tenderness, more slowly, more...Lovingly. He knows it will be take time and he was ready to wait. But not like this. It was to painful.

"**No**" she answered as she shook her head

He sigh because of her answer. It was short and concise. Everything he hates. He breath harshly "**Ok...So we're just...Where we are...**"

His voice was sad, anxious and little angry.

"**Do you want us to be somewhere else?**"she asked.

He raised an eyebrow "**Maybe**".

She sigh "**Okay... What's wrong, Peter? And don't tell me it's about your speech.**"

He just nodded, happy to saw that she's not leaving now "**Don't you?**"

She shrug **"I don't know, to be honest. Some part of me want it, some other part don't. It's hard to say**"

"**Yeah, I know. But, we have to talk about it... I mean...We're having sex since 6 months...I'm not complain...But, I don't like that. I don't like our relation**"

She sat "**Okay... I'm here to talk, we can do this now**"

"**You sure? Work is waiting nah?**"

She shook her head **"Yeah and it can wait few other minutes**"

He stared at her. She look beautiful, like always, he thought. He met her eyes and didn't broke the contact. She was smiling. A little, sweet smile. This smile that he felt, one day, in love. God, she looks amazing. He knew that she wants this discussion too. And he was happy for that, hoping that this was a second chance for him.

"**Thank you**" he began, blushing **"Well...Is just that...You know... I miss you. I really do. But not like this. I miss al of you...And have sex just few times...Is not enough... I mean, I don't want this. I know I've hurt you, deeply. I hate myself for that. But, please, Alicia, if you think we can't do this work...Just tell me. It will be more easy, I'm still hoping that one day we will back together... So stop me if...** "

She interrupted him, she saw his sadness and it broke her heart. She knew she was still in love with him, she knew that she still hope too that one day they will be back, because, to be honest, she miss him badly, **"Peter... I'm not going to lie to you. I know you're hoping...Maybe, i'm too. But I'm afraid... I can't give a try like that and forgot what happened... Even if I do want it. Because, yes, I'm afraid. To be honest, I don't know if I can trust you again. I admit, I like to have you next to me. I miss it that too. Maybe I miss you, I don't know. Maybe I just miss a man in my life. Or my husband. I'm confused, I don't know what I want. But...I think it can work. If it's not now it will be later... Don't know when, maybe two days, maybe 2 months, maybe 2 years. I know you're in pain. But I'm too and more than you. Because I'm afraid that you will go to see an other hooker if we're back together. I know you wouldn't, I really hope. I'm telling you now, if you will... I wouldn't be able to forgive you. I would take the kids and go somewhere else...**"

She stopped because she knew that it was enough. He was more in pain -if it's possible- and he look more desperate. He took another breath "**I wont, Babe. I swear on God, I wont. I swear, it will be better than it use to be, I will be more present, for you and for the kids. God, I just want you back. I just want my family back. If I have to wait 2 years, I will. If you tell me that in 2 years you will be able to give me another try, I will wait you. Babe, I love you. I know I screwed everything up. But I love you**"

She looked at his eyes and she saw his sincerity. She knew that he loves her. She smiled shyly at him, didn't know what she has to answer. She just nodded and came close to him **"I know... Come at the apartment tonight okay? We will talk more... I'm not telling that...You know...But we will see what we can do, okay?**"

He nodded simply as she kiss him tenderly on his lips "**See you later, then**" he said

She smiled at him and stood up "**Yeah**"

He looked at her "**Do you want some water?**"

She raised an eyebrow "**Sure!**"

* * *

Does it sucks?


End file.
